


Super-Sprit

by TLen



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was tun, wenn mitten im nirgendwo das Benzin alle ist? K.I.T.T. weiß Rat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super-Sprit

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Super Gas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185930) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen)



> 2004  
> Serie: Knight Rider  
> Paarung: Michael/K.I.T.T.  
> Altersangabe: NC-17  
> Hinweise: Das ist alles Michael Mittemeiers Schuld, dessen Buch „Im Rausch der Kanäle“ ich mir bei seinem Auftritt vorgestern in Erfurt gekauft habe. Wie kann er meine schmutzige Fantasie mit Sätzen wie „Irgendwann in den 80ern kam das Unheil ins Fernsehen in Form eines Autos und seines Lovers.... Nie waren Mann und Maschine öffentlich so ohne Scheu intim...“ anheizen? Aber ich weigere mich, auch noch die Idee mit Mr. Roarke und Tattooo von Fantasy Island aufzugreifen. Was genug ist, ist genug.  
> Warnungen: Das Teil ist natürlich nicht ganz ernst gemeint.  
> Summe: Was tun, wenn mitten im nirgendwo das Benzin alle ist? K.I.T.T. weiß Rat.  
> Bäh-challenge of course (Aisling, ich nehme alles zurück, was ich über keine Ideen gesagt habe)
> 
> Disclaimer: Leider gehören mir die Jungs und Mädels nicht. Ich habe sie nur für ein bisschen Fanfiction-Spaß ausgeborgt. Damit sollen keine Urheberrechte verletzt werden. Und natürlich wird damit nichts verdient. Beachtet die Altersangabe und geht wo anders spielen, wenn ihr zu jung seit oder euch am Thema stört. Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.

„K.I.T.T., was ist los? Warum bleibst du stehen?”

Michael Knight blickte besorgt auf die blinkenden Anzeigen seines Wunderautos, das plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung angehalten hatte.

„Kein Sprit mehr“, kam die Antwort, wobei das Auto einen dramatischen Röchler von sich gab, so als gingen bei ihm buchstäblich gleich alle Lichter aus. Zu dramatisch, um glaubwürdig zu sein, wie der Mensch befand.

Er seufzte. „Konntest du das nicht rechtzeitig sagen? Die letzte Tankstelle liegt mindestens fünf Meilen zurück.“

Er blickte aus dem Fenster. Sie standen auf einer einsamen, staubigen Landstraße, irgendwo im nirgendwo. Hier mochte tagelang kein anderes Fahrzeug vorbeikommen. Und Gott allein mochte wissen, wann die nächste Ansiedlung oder gar die nächste Tankstelle kam. Und schon näherte sich die Dämmerung.

„Gib mir was von deinem... Sprit, dann geht es weiter“, forderte K.I.T.T. und klang plötzlich gar nicht mehr so erschöpft, wie eben noch.

„Nicht schon wieder.“ Michael seufzte. Seit er K.I.T.T. einmal in den Auspuff ge... hey, er war damals total weg gewesen, irgendjemand hatte ihm etwas in den Drink gekippt und er wusste wirklich nicht mehr, was er tat. Naja, fast nicht mehr. Jedenfalls, seitdem war das Auto irgendwie auf den Geschmack gekommen. Nicht, dass es ihm nicht auch von Zeit zu Zeit Spaß machte. Wenn K.I.T.T. bloß ein bisschen besseres Timing für seine Wünsche hätte... Und er könnte schwören, auch diesmal hatte es den Benzinmangel nur vorgetäuscht, um zu bekommen, was es wollte.

„Doch!“, beharrte K.I.T.T. trotzig, „Sonst bleibe ich hier stehen.“

„Ist ja schon gut, ich mach’s dir ja.“ Michael kletterte aus dem Auto und öffnete seine Hose.

“Ich will dich sehen“, befahl K.I.T.T.

„Ich komme ja schon:“ Michael blickte sich vorsichtig um. Gut, dass sie in dieser Einöde wohl kaum überrascht werden konnten, nicht so wie neulich, als K.I.T.T. es unbedingt nachts auf einer Autobahnparkplatz hatte haben wollen. Das hatte ihm drei eindeutige Angebote von lederbekleideten Motorradfahrern eingebracht – und blaue Eier, weil er so ewig nicht zum Abspritzen gekommen war.

„Zeig mir deinen Stutzen, Baby“, forderte K.I.T.T., als Michael sich von ihm aufbaute. Seine Scheinwerfer blinkten dabei lüstern.

Michael ließ seine Hose nach unten gleiten und begann, sich selber zu streicheln. Rasch wurde er unter seinen kundigen Händen hart.

K.T.T.T. hupte zufrieden. „Großer Stutzen... oh ja, so mag ich’s. Und nun steck ihn mir ins Benzinloch.“

Michael öffnete die Abdeckung und ging in Stellung.

„Ganz rein, Baby, ich will’s ordentlich“, kommandierte das Auto.

„Ja, ja“, stöhne Michael und stieß zu. Er hätte ja den Auspuff bevorzugt, der fühlte sich immer so schön warm um ihn an, aber mittlerweile war er so geil, dass er wirklich jedes Loch...

Eine fremde Stimme schreckte ihn auf. „Hey Mann, was machen Sie denn da?“ Michael drehte den Kopf und sah ein Polizeiauto hinter sich parken.

Ende


End file.
